


南方像莎士比亚一样

by WuBiLiang



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M, dys - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuBiLiang/pseuds/WuBiLiang
Summary: 其实阎鹤祥在车上的时候把手伸到郭麒麟嘴边，不是想要鸡爪吃。他是怕一会儿进车库过减速带颠簸，想他把骨头吐自己手心儿里。要不然再卡着。





	南方像莎士比亚一样

横店的五月是最忙碌的。也只是相对于其它的月份来说。说到底是因为这个月份温度刚刚好，不会太热也不会太冷。

环境舒适干什么效率都高，对于剧组和演员也都是开工的好天气。

郭麒麟在片场的临时化妆间，上一条刚刚拍完。外面在布景，任由化妆师给补了下妆后。就随手拿起剧本开始默下一场的词儿。

虽说已经背得滚瓜烂熟，但还是习惯更保险一点。

门嘎吱响一声，郭麒麟疑惑抬头望向门边。尹航抠抠搜搜地从门外走进来。脸上带着迷之表情，咳了两声。  
很有眼力见儿的化妆师小姐姐就不动声色地出去了。跟在他后边的人才进屋来。

“你怎么到这儿来啦？”

郭麒麟惊讶道，有点欣喜的看着从尹航身后走出的阎鹤祥。

“我到杭州取两个零件，顺便过来看看你。”

郭麒麟本来要站起来，现在又坐下去。笑眼弯弯地威胁，言犹未尽，拿剧本指着他。

“顺便…啊？”

两人一搭上话，尹航就出去了，没准儿还贴心的关好了门。

“重说重说，顺便取零件。”

阎先生走上来，把剧本从他手上拿下来放到桌上。搭把椅子挨到旁边儿坐下。话匣子打开闲扯些有的没的，无非就是问问要出行的人东西备得怎么样啊。  
在拍戏的人进程到哪儿啦，跟演出部请好假了吗，搭戏的演员导演好不好相处啊。

“这里边儿搭得太难找了，我绕着那棚转了半天。”

郭麒麟点点头，“这块儿剧组多。”又敏锐地话锋一转。“你开车来的？”

“嗯。我上南京扫了一眼就过来了。”

“那晚上不是还得走啊。又开夜路。”

郭麒麟说着拿脚尖踢踢他。

大脑袋先生从来都是来去匆匆的，也没什么事儿。但车子的发动机总熄不了火，说白了就是静不住。

这次却不一样，阎鹤祥眼睛睁得溜溜圆看着他。

“别介啊，我这儿刚坐下这就撵人啦？”

“那不然呢，怎么想的你。”

“我昨儿让尹航把酒店都给定了，《二马》那话剧票我可买啦，你行程单明后天不是都没安排吗……”

“停停停。”郭麒麟打断了他说话，饶有兴趣的挑挑眉。“有备而来啊——”

大脑袋先生半靠在桌子边儿，拿手撑着头。眯眼笑。  
“要不然我怎么到这儿来了。”

这俩人你一句我一句，大概又闲扯了半个钟头。

外面尹航敲门说要开拍了，离开前花栗鼠贴心的丢给他iPad解闷儿。实际上大脑袋先生也并没觉得无聊，欣赏自家小孩儿工作。是件很赏心悦目的事情。

他就在片场一直等到郭麒麟今天的戏收工。好在今天的剧组里事情不多，还将将赶在饭点儿就全部结束。

两个人就开着车，绕着横店开了一大圈儿。

这地方说好听叫影视基地，其实整体发展也不过三四线小城。没甚别的好吃，夜宵和大排档倒是遍地生花。最后两人随便找了家粥店喝了点粥，打包了几样卤味，就把车开上傍晚的滨河路去兜风。

江上的晚风从车顶窗吹进来，星星们刚开始出来上班儿。好像知道接着几天都是休息，人坐在车里就那么放松。

回酒店的路上车里让卤味熏得喷香，郭麒麟坐在副驾驶吹着风啃鸡爪，嘴里含糊不清的咬着骨头，一边悠闲的哼着调调。

快到酒店楼下的时候，阎先生把车速放慢，分出心。从主驾驶伸过来一只手。直抵到郭麒麟嘴边儿。  
少班主眨眨眼，看了眼自己手上咬过一口的鸡爪。大方的伸过去递到大熊猫嘴边儿。

阎鹤祥皱了皱眉头，还是张嘴把鸡爪咬进口里。

他们要去看的《二马》是因为收到了方旭老师，下一部话剧《牛天赐》的演出邀请。从定下来要做这个事开始，几个主创就开始一块憋着写本子。阎鹤祥算头一个，见天儿的剧本不离手。

上了楼，忙不迭就的拿给郭麒麟看，一身得得瑟瑟的劲儿。一边讲剧情一边跟他念叨他要去重走丝绸之路的事。

“去多久啊？”

青年有点惊讶，他是听过阎鹤祥讲过这件事却不知道是在这个节点要启动的计划。

也不知道要这么久。

“大概俩月吧，路上要是耽搁刚好俩月。”

“什么时候走？”

“就这几天吧，还有点后备没定下来。”

“喔。”郭麒麟答应一声，又慢慢埋下头接着翻本子。

“你走的时候记得跟我说一声。”

阎鹤祥点点头，

“行了，回去休息吧。明儿早我来叫你，咱一块儿回北京。”

“嗯。”  
郭麒麟嘴上答应一声。两条腿却没有要挪窝的意思。  
坐在床边嚼完最后一点卤味，翻了两下本子这才上楼回自己房间。

夜见深了，谁知道过了没多久，阎鹤祥的房门又让人敲开了。

他刚打开门，郭麒麟炮弹似的一头扎进房间里。

“怎么下来了？”

这人势如疾风的往被子里一裹，只露出一绺头毛匆匆知会他。

“关灯！”

“干嘛呢？”阎鹤祥关了灯，也到床上来。伸手戳了戳这一团。

“睡觉啊。"被子里的声音闷闷的，有些含糊。

“出来说话，这多闷得慌。听不见。”  
阎鹤祥拍拍他，头发蹭过他手心儿，蹭得心里痒酥酥的。

呼啦啦一声。郭麒麟把被子一掀，熟练无比的翻到阎鹤祥身上。  
房间的的灯早就关上了，可那双眼里却分明放出透亮的光来。

“睡觉！”

“什么意思啊。”  
阎先生摸摸他的腰，明知故问的。盯着身上的人发问。

“少装孙子啊。”  
话语的热气像漫出边缘的橄榄油，从青年喉咙眼儿冒出来，黏稠舔过皮肤肌理。玻璃瓶被满溢的情愫有力撑开，温柔碎裂。  
郭麒麟洗过的刘海儿软绵的搭在前额，还蒸着一点水汽。很快它就会被汗水打湿，湿泞的贴在额角。两人都眼睛快近到无法聚焦，却还是不肯停下目光。  
砰砰直跳的心，交颈的呼吸与近在咫尺的亲吻。  
青年闭上眼，却没有等来吻。冷不丁的打了个哆嗦。

他的耳垂让男人吮住了。  
毕竟接吻不需要契机，但做爱需要。

从他们耳语厮磨开始，被子里闷住的二氧化碳就让毛孔都发晕。  
郭麒麟跨坐在对方身上，不知道掌心什么时候就渍出了汗。绊得手指都僵住，吻在一处的两人体温像逐渐煨开的水，水花却不肯沸开。

腻在一起纠缠，试图掩住秘密。  
其实秘密和秘密挨在一起，蓄势待发。攥住腰臀的手还在往下直摸到腿根，男人指尖的茧让他起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“我靠。”  
他终于听见阎鹤祥在耳边骂了句脏话。

郭麒麟觉得自己的脸说不定能直接烧起来，臊得通红，在关了灯的黑夜里融化的火热炭块。烫在心上，难堪和蠢蠢欲动齐头并进。

要了亲命了。

男人的手在郭麒麟股间摸得一片始料未及的黏腻，阎鹤祥惊讶着把手指头再捅进去一点。受到刺激的软肉甚至还收缩着吐出来更多液体。带着青年的体温流出来，淌湿他的手背。

“你什么……”  
他想问郭麒麟什么时候弄进去的，他回了趟房间就做了这事儿？怎么弄的？他哪儿买的润滑。自己在浴室弄的？不对，这酒店没有浴缸。

阎鹤祥的呼吸粗重起来，人类可以克制欲望却没办法克制想象。就算人就在他面前，可满脑子还是都塞满了青年两腿分开，自己够着手给自己做扩张的场景。  
这个场景怎么会出现在郭麒麟身上？他穷奇想象也猜不到 。

太多了，多余的温热水液大块的濡湿床单。汩汩地从霓虹深处涌出来，有些甚至还是凉的。

“你弄了多少些啊，祖宗。”

他探进去一个指节，身下的人就低哼一声，腰条件反射性往上一顶。郭麒麟快要疯掉，喘出一口气来。  
“就···就一点儿。一小瓶儿···”

不难受是假的，他们俩有些日子不见。许久未经情事的地方不太适应。微微紧绷的身体和熟悉又陌生的快感。  
在楼下的时候，郭麒麟拿着润滑剂都觉得烫手。他压根没懂这东西怎么用。就着了魔似的捏着小瓶翻进被子里。塑料尖嘴塞进体内的体验感极差，被异物侵入的强烈羞耻心。

过于难捱。细小生涩的疼痛，他觉得实在是太荒唐了。  
长这么大还没做过这么没谱儿的事，想着速战速决，心慌慌的把瓶子捏瘪。冰凉的液体就争先恐后的填进来。挤满体内的每个角落。

腰不受控制的弹起又高高落下，在床上瘫了几分钟。腿软得抬不动，进电梯的时候。不认识的女士冲他微笑。鬼知道眼前的青年努力的收缩肌肉，兜着满满当当一屁股的润滑剂从她身旁走过。

差点没跪在地上叫出声来。

“直接挤的？”

“你就不能不说话。”郭麒麟咬了下牙。

阎鹤祥抱着他翻了个身，两个人的位置对调。青年把下巴颏儿埋进他肩窝。过多的液体被导出来，湿润粘滑的把两个人都贴在一起。阎先生一点点吻过他的头发，温热的掌心揉在后腰。

手指在股间进出，直到他感到手底的身体开始回温。分泌的肠液合在一起发出咕叽咕叽的水声。

他本来憋了一肚子问题要好好问问郭麒麟这是怎么一回事，可这人偏过头去，把脸埋在枕头里。溅出的细碎呻吟和闪着汗珠的鼻翼。

阎鹤祥突然就改了主意，他想看那双柔软眼睛被肉欲撞击，被操到神魂颠倒的时候  
为他一个人而山河破碎。

“阎鹤祥你···松开我。”

他一双手都让擒住了，阎鹤祥的指头捏在他胯骨上。把整个身体都拉向身后的男人。连身体的迎合也操控。

郭麒麟跪趴在床上，上半身塌下去。腰臀却被迫撅起来。

这个姿势实在是太没有安全感了。整个人都陷入莫名的焦虑里，被柔软的鹅绒被簇拥也无济于事。他看不到阎鹤祥的下一个动作是什么，让这场情事的主导权彻底颠倒。只能被动接受每一下未知的撞击。炙热的甬道甚至开始发酸，有着抽搐的前兆。

他们俩从来不用这个体位，阎鹤祥喜欢搂着他。大面积接触的皮肤会给人极大的满足感。

可这不是欢爱，是磨死人的刑罚。阎鹤祥摁住他的腰窝。只管把性器往里头送。他太知道这副身体的弱点。也清清楚楚的明白怎么弄会让他求饶。

“你看着我。”

阎鹤祥把额头抵上来，可身下不停。一下又一下往深处顶弄。看着郭麒麟的眉头越拧越深。直到膝盖都发麻，这人才颠颠簸簸的勉力撑开眼皮。实在是吃不住了。

郭麒麟的眼底分泌着生理性的泪水，只结一层薄雾气。隔靴搔痒似的挂在眼边儿，水光放大呈现出眼泪主人的沉迷神色。轰然碎裂的快乐，把视线掩埋。

欲望像火山口漫出的炽热岩浆，一丝丝填满皮肤纹理。爬过胸膛，脊背，脖颈，最后在中枢神经相遇，劈开裂缝来。律动和迎合狼狈为奸，撞击里肉穴迸溅出汁水。

他又猛地把眼闭上，几近混乱的在阎鹤祥眉眼上亲过。一双腿像浸透了水的棉花绞紧了似的往里收，恨不得把自己整个揉化在男人怀里。把自己囫囵个儿扔了出去。

阎鹤祥皱了眉，松开他些。他吃不透郭麒麟这一而再再而三的反常。却没有多得神分来细想，就被反客为主的反扑在床上。

郭麒麟站起来，腿发着抖。他还没看得清，那顺着股间留下的水光。这人就跨在他身上，一双大腿跪在身侧，没轻没重的对着勃起的性器猛地坐下来。

“干了，你嘛呢！”

阎鹤祥在中途堪堪接住他的腰，吓了一大跳。那后穴已经把性器吃进去一大半，滚烫又狭紧。他差点没交了货。

发出一身汗来，还得搂着怀里发抖的人顺气。

郭麒麟满脑子也被懵着，在想什么呢，他自己也不知道自己在想什么。惨烈得好像阎鹤祥这次会在丝绸之路是一去不返。

心燥得有点烦。火拱起来，又觉得自己这样实在是没有道理。  
他不痛快，也不开口。他一想到是在酒店里就更不痛快，都五月了，今年两个人见面的日子拿一只手就数的完。纠缠的唇齿里，凑上去就咬了阎鹤祥一口。

大脑袋嘶一口气，不太明白这个凶巴巴的举动。郭麒麟今晚实在反常，突如其来的主动和莫名的脾气。可这人劈开腿坐在他腰上，滚烫的胶着场面也不适合想别的。

青年一双手，五指张开的撑在阎鹤祥腰上。带着电流的巨大快乐从身体最深处涌起。把郭麒麟整个人都涨满。漫过颈嗓咽喉，又从口里熬出一声蜜似的叫唤。

他连指甲盖儿都发麻，手指在对方的皮肤上压出十个浅浅的坑。  
嵌在身体里的性器，巨大饱涨的酸涩感让他像在风雨里飘摇的植物，整个腰身都瘫软下去。动作又勾起了后穴里的摩擦。除了喘气和呻吟，再做不了别的事。

“不行…不行。”

青年趴在他胸口摇头，被缓慢有力的撞击顶得节节败退。的声音模糊，却带着明显的欢愉。额角沁出汗来，整个人都散出情欲的热气。

可是怎么办，无理的念头都被放大在身体的每个角落。在两副想念的躯壳里肆意滋长。

郭麒麟抓着酒店的被褥，心里却在想家里的小熊毛毯。过多的快感让他哭喊，可就是不肯停下，一声一声唤他名字。把肉刃含进身体里。  
他又睁开眼，那里头除了湿淋淋的情热，还有其它的声色闪动。青年开口嘴唇翕动。一张一合。

“阎鹤祥。”

关于爱人的一切都被无理性的放大，轻叹的尾音里除了餍足，还有揉碎在皮肤和汗水里难以启齿的思念。

阎鹤祥终于身体力行的明白这人的心思。

阎先生把人揽起来，两人肩膀挨着肩膀。上半身靠在一起，重心就落在负距离接触的连接处。

彼此都陷得更深，郭麒麟连头皮都炸起来，口里只剩无意义的喑哑。腰臀合着身下的顶弄，都自发性的配合起来。

舒服到不适的肌肉紧绷，足尖抓起来，捏合的脚趾头像熟透的石榴籽儿。指节泛白，尖儿上因为充血却又红又肿。他才听到阎鹤祥伏在他耳边说话。

“我···绕了一大圈，才从南京开过来。”  
“要出去···出去这一趟，路太远了。”

他们都快要被快感击碎，说不出心里是什么滋味。或许比身体上来的还要酸涩猛烈，口齿的呓语越来越沉沦，感官被推到顶点。

尾椎和眼角都发麻，郭麒麟觉得三魂都被搅在他后穴的东西撞出去七魄。欢愉得让人害怕恐慌，可制造恐慌的恶人搂着他。无比真实的安心和满足。

他爽得连手指都不想动，却赶在意识高潮痉挛前趴在阎鹤祥肩膀。放肆胡言。

“我好想你。”

谁不是呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实阎鹤祥在车上的时候把手伸到郭麒麟嘴边，不是想要鸡爪吃。他是怕一会儿进车库过减速带颠簸，想他把骨头吐自己手心儿里。要不然再卡着。


End file.
